


【授翻】Twenty Minutes,Tops

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP:EWE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: 是的，马尔福的手指出奇地令人惊叹，但他们并没有一整天的时间。他们只有20分钟，最多了。或许更少。





	【授翻】Twenty Minutes,Tops

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Minutes, Tops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783503) by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane). 
  * Inspired by [【无授翻】Going down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115404) by [Tess_Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny). 



马尔福就不明白现在时间的重要性吗？他表现得就好像他们拥有一整天的时间似的。的确，他长长的手指简直令人惊叹，但他们可不拥有一整天的时间。他们只有20分钟，最多了。也许更少。  
寻求刺激的时间。  
“你知道，”赫敏说，将她的屁股向后顶着他，“我有些事情要承认。”  
“哦真的吗？”他不慌不忙地压住她，他光裸的龙头在她内裤湿漉漉的裆部滑动。“让我猜一猜。你偷了一个各部门间的信封，而它们明码标价每个8纳特。”  
“你知道，”赫敏猛地发出一阵喘息，“如果魔法部的每个雇员都偷一个—”  
“我知道，”马尔福紧贴着她的耳廓低语，“魔法部就会损失20加隆。”  
赫敏喘着气，但立刻被他手指拉开她内裤的感觉分了心。当他毫无预兆地狠狠进入她肿胀的花穴时，她不禁呜咽出声。  
“但我猜这不是你要坦白的事吧？”  
“不，”赫敏几乎已经喘不过气了，【（1）“不，不是。”】  
“嗯…”马尔福发出一阵呼噜，他的嘴唇打着节奏地顺着她的脖子向下移去，“帮我个忙，格兰杰。把你的胳膊靠在墙上。对，现在拱起你的背，再把腿分开一小点。哦对，就是这样。那么，所以说你要坦白些什么呢？”  
她是要去坦白吗？她记不清了。哦。对。“我实际上只是…啊…要去告诉你的头儿我很生气。那些…”她停顿了一下，在他刚刚推入一小英尺却又退回时咬紧了牙关。“你撰写的那些Gibson的报道真是…”她咽下另一声呻吟。“毫无价值。”  
“那这一定是我的幸运日。”马尔福轻笑出声。就好像他现在的挑逗还不够一样，他的手指开始玩弄她的阴蒂。“你去冲我的上司发火，而我反而得到了你的——”  
“好了好了，”赫敏打断他，“你就不能好好地上我吗？”  
“哦。所以这就是你想要的咯。”马尔福答道，就好像他刚刚解开了世上最令人膛目结舌的谜语一样。  
“你这个烦人的小——”  
他一下子深入进去，平稳地抽动着，而赫敏呜咽着，努力在这狭小的空间里重拾平衡…接着努力在马尔福缓慢但彻底地贯穿她的幽谷时重拾她的理智。她的头无力地向前趴去，屁股则向后迎合着他，与他交缠在一起。  
“喜欢吗，格兰杰？”马尔福含糊地问她，牙齿擦过她的后颈。  
“不算糟糕。”她气喘吁吁的声音却讲述了另一个故事。  
【（2）“不…才不是…呢。”】马尔福随着他抽动的节拍调侃，在最后又加快了速度。他的一只手探上去抚弄她坚硬的乳头。“要知道…”现在他的声音也开始支离破碎了，“我也要坦白一件事。”  
赫敏马上就要高潮了。他似乎知道这一点一样，更加快速，用力地冲撞着她。两只手的手指灵巧地配合着，拨弄挑逗着。“哦？”赫敏喘息着。  
“嗯。”马尔福回答。更多的轻笑。“电梯其实没坏。”

【（1）（2）：原文都为No，it’s not.个人觉得是德拉科的…（手动滑稽）】


End file.
